Broken, Then Fixed
by greeen-eyed beauty
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are the only survivors after the battle with Naraku. Kagome makes a wish on the jewel to start over, and is transported to Seiyo academy, back in sixth grade! She is now living with Sesshoumaru, and gets her own Charas'. What will ensue? ((Adopted from Lilac Wolf)) Slightly edited. I will now attempt to update this regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Auroua: **Chapter 1 is ready!

_(Original Owner: Lilac Wolf)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past and what Happened!**

* * *

_(Kagome's POV)_

_**::FLASHBACK::**_

_Riding on Kilala with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha charging on the ground, we all rushed into battle._

_This battle would have to end fast. As it seemed, the attack just **had** to be planned on the day of the new moon. We'd have to finish this before the sun fell._

_Sango constantly threw her Hiraikotsu around, slaying may demons which surrounded Naraku. _

_Miroku was using his staff, only on certain occasions whipping out his Kazaana for a brief moment. _

_Inuyasha sent Wind Scar after Wind Scar, trying to break the spider hanyou's barrier._

_I, myself, was shooting arrows at the demons, purifying them to a pulp. I suddenly remembered a huge advantage._

_ "INUYASHA, THE RED TETSUIGA!" I yelled loudly, hoping he could hear me. He looked up at me, and I swear I saw a small smile on his face. I watched as his sword's blade changed colors to a blood red. _

_He shouted something I couldn't really hear, only "love", and "Kagome". _

_The purple shield around Naraku shattered, and the tables turned drastically. Koga's wolves rushed in, attacking the minor demons, while Koga and Inuyasha ran toward Naraku._

_The spider hanyou raised a sword to strike Koga with, but I shot a purifying arrow right on time. The tentacle holding the sword vanished, the blade harmlessly cluttering to the ground. Koga thanked me, and ran faster. He jumped, using his Goraishi to attack. At the same time, Inuyasha used an Adamant Barrage, and both attacks hit Naraku with such force, all his armor disintegrated. _

_I used this as my chance. "Sango, take me lower!"_

_The demon slayer obeyed, taking Kilala lower to the ground. I hopped off, and ran toward the forest, west of Naraku. I didn't notice the centipede demon lurking in the trees behind me. It swung it's tail out, sending me into the clearing. I notched an arrow, just as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. I shot the arrow at the centipede, as I heard Inuyasha shout something._

_Everything from then on, seemed to go in slow motion. The sun set, as Inuyasha lunged in front of me, taking an attack from Naraku, of which was directed at me. I was so distracted destroying the centipede, I hadn't noticed. _

_The blow hit Inuyasha directly in the chest, and he fell to the ground, staring up at me. His black hair glinted from the dim light around us, as a small smile appeared on his bloodied features._

_At the same time, Sango, Koga and Miroku combined their attacks, finishing off Naraku. I set up a barrier around Inuyasha and I, as they continued to fight off the minor demons._

_"Inuyasha..." I whispered as I slowly crept toward the fallen inu hanyou. I got down on my knees next to him, tears slowly rolling down my bloodied and bruised face. He brought his hand to my face, brushing away some of the dirt._

_"Kagome... Take care of... yourself... I"m so sorry... I... love... you..." His hand slowly slipped away, and his eyes fluttered shut._

_After that, everything went south. Miroku's wind tunnel was sucking him in, and Shippo was sucked in as well, while trying to stop it. _

_Koga was overtaken by demons, rendering his Goraishi useless. _

_A fireball hit Kilala, knocking her into the forest. _

_Sango fell into a crowd of demons, and it was very hard to stop crying while listening to all of their heart-wrenching screams._

_I grabbed Tetsuiga, and it transformed. I raised it above my head in anger, and slammed it to the ground, creating a blast of pure energy. _

_I dropped the sword. It all went silent. _

_It seemed the world had went into a state of mourning, as I dropped to my knees._

_My outfit was ripped, no doubt totaled for good. I sat there in silent agony, as my small frame shook from my sobs. I let out a scream of my own, of sadness, agony, anger, and pain. _

_I cried for what seemed like hours, before I went silent again. Not long after, I heard crunches of burned wood and gravel. I turned around, and saw what I least expected._

_"Se... SESSHOUMARU " I cried as I ran toward the ice prince, wrapping my arms around his waist. I sobbed into his yukata. He growled slightly, but ceased after a moment. He carefully peeled me off, trying to calm me down. _

_"Imouto, calm yourself. You'll be fine. This Sesshoumaru will make sure of that." _

_I looked up at him. _

_"H-how?" He looked at my neck, where the completed jewel lay._

_Realization dawned on me, as I ripped it off my neck._

_I held it to my heart, and wished for a new beginning, a fresh start. _

_E__verything went black._

**_::END FLASHBACK::_**

And here I am, laying in a bed, which isn't even my own. I slowly got up, and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, but all I saw was a little girl. I tried to get her to move, but when my hand moved, hers did too.

"Peanut butter!" I cried, the little girl copied my words exactly the same.

Then I realized what this preposterous sight was;

This little girl looked just like I did in sixth grade.

.

.

.

OH MY GOD! This girl was _ME_!

...

I went back to when I was twelve... Was this real or was I completely _INSANE_!?

I rushed out of the bathroom and toward the stairs.

There was a monkey screech, and I slipped on a random banana peel. I tumbled down the stairs, landing in front of someone. I slowly looked up, only to see a pair of cold golden eyes staring back at me.

I smiled sheepishly and raised my hand, twinkling my fingers in a pitiful wave. "H-hi."

"This Sesshoumaru will be responsible if you hurt yourself Imouto."

I hopped up. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru Sama."

He stared at me. "I am, in this world, your Aniki. There is no need for the sama, though if we were in this Sesshoumaru's time, you would have made the correct choice."

I nodded and he left, leaving me on my own to find whatever to entertain myself.

I began to smooth out my messy hair, pulling out something slimy, slick, and yellow.

_'Found that banana peel.'_ I though quietly with a sweat drop.

"He must have put it there on purpose." I muttered to myself, clenching my fist around the yellow skin, "why else would there be a fruit peel laying around."

I let it go, however, and went on my way.

I decided to take a detour of the house, if you could even come close to calling it one. It. Was. _Gigantic_. I rolled my eyes, _'That's to be expected with Sesshoumaru.' _

I gave up on my exploration when I found his study. I walked in and bowed in greeting, waiting for him to acknowledge me. He was sitting in his swivel chair, typing up some document on his laptop.

After a moment he paused and looked up at me, balancing his chin on the back of his hand. "Yes Imouto?"

"Aniki, will I be going to school?" I spoke quietly. I already knew the answer and, to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was excited or scared.

He nodded. "Of course. I signed you up for Seiyo Elementary." He returned his attention towards his document, "now go upstairs, it is time for you to sleep."

I sighed and nodded, walking back up the stairs. I changed into my yellow pajama top and black shorts before walking out onto my room's balcony. Once standing there, I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes before praying silently to the Kami.

I knew there was no sense in wallowing in the past, after all there is a reason it is the past and not now. I knew I had to move on even if I wasn't ready.

_'I wanted a second chance and I will not waste it, so if you are listening Kami, Midoriko, anyone, I want to find who I really am. I don't want my friends' deaths to be in vain. I need to move on and I am blessed that I still have my memories. I realize I will never be the same person I once was, so if I must become someone new, so be it. My friends paved the way for me and their spirits live strong in my heart. Please, I beg, allow me to embrace them. Don't allow their souls to fade into nothing. I need them to guide me.'_

After I finished praying, I went and crawled into my fairly large bed, slowly and soundly drifting off to sleep.

That day, Higurashi Kagome vanished but Taisho Kagome was born anew.

* * *

Auroua: Edification done and uploaded.

I hope I spelled everything right.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua: Here is chapter 2!

((Original Owned: Lilac Wolf))

* * *

Chapter 2: Nagihiko Fujisaki

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling happy and excited. She stood, stretching high into the air before noticing _something_ under her comforter.

With cautiousness, she carefully lifted it up, and to her surprise she saw five eggs..._ EGGS_?

She was quickly against her wall in shock and unease.

Why, in the world, were there _eggs_ under her blanket?

Slowly, as if the eggs would attack her, she crept closer to get a better look. She gently prodded at them, feeling the warmth radiating off of them. They were... _alive_?

In her examination of the five eggs, she became attuned to the unique patter covering each one. Everyone of them had a different design covering them.

The first she looked at was red with silver streaks, a purple crescent moon in the center on the front with two purple lines on the side.

The second was black with a ring of pink cherry blossoms circling around the center

The third was a watery aqua on the top and it faded to a warm auburn hue down towards the bottom. In the center was a black paw print.

The fourth was a meld of purple and black, two gold lines in the center with a ring of circles in between them.

The fifth and final one was a rainbow of colors in the universal spectrum. On the top and bottom were two patches of, what looked to be, white and black glitter. In the center of the egg was a solitary raindrop. It was the same color as Kagome's eyes.

She quickly raced towards the a hallway closet, grabbing a fluffy and furry blanket before rushing back into her room. She arranged it in her school bag neatly before placing the eggs in one-by-one and, being careful as to not break them, she folded and curled the blanket around them to maintain their warmth.

Once finished, she quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag. She headed downstairs to meet Sesshoumaru at the base of the stairs.

"Bye, Aniki!" She heard a "Hn" as she shut the door, carefully running to school.

When she got there, she was amazed.

This school was pretty big, not Sesshoumaru standard big, after all it was a hard thing to compare with Sesshoumaru standard, but big all the same.

She walked down the path, looking around.

She was so mesmerized, she didn't realize she wasn't paying any attention until she had actually ran into someone.

Kagome dropped her bag upon impact, and quickly scrambled to it, her worry for the eggs inside flourished. She picked it up, standing and straightening her back soon after. She bowed, before actually getting a good look at the person she had accidentally collided with.

She had run into a boy with long purple hair that was down, falling all the way down his back. Blinking in surprise at his appearance, she noticed there were several more people with him. A girl with pink hair and gold eyes, a blond boy with magenta eyes, a blond girl with gold eyes, and a orange haired girl with copper eyes. They all appeared around her own age, except for the carrot-top who looked to be a little younger than the others.

After a minute, Kagome finally came back down to earth and she blushed in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen." she said, before walking off.

Nagi's POV

I was talking with the rest of the Guardians- Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima- when I accidentally ran into someone. She had long black locks, and was dressed in the uniform. But her eyes... They were the bluest I've ever seen.

She dropped her bag, and I caught a glimpse of eggs. How many were there? I couldn't see very well. She scrambled to pick the bag up before I could get a better look however. She bowed and blushed in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen." She said, and walked off.

I looked to Tadase, "you saw them too, right Hotori-kun?"

He nodded.

"But how many were there?" Amu mused.

I shrugged.

The more I though about it, the more I realized that I had never seen this girl around town or school before.

As if reading my mind, Tadase said, "Taisho Kagome. She is a new student, moved here from Hokkaido, as the records say."

I thought about her for a while, until Rima snapped me out of it. "Nagihiko," she said sharply, "class is starting."

I nodded, going to my seat, as the teacher began to speak. "Okay minna, we have a new transfer today. Please treat her kindly."

Then the girl from this morning came in. She smiled cheerfully which, actually, seemed a bit forced. "Ohayo minna! I'm Taisho Kagome, and I hope we can all be friends!"

The teacher smiled. "Now Taisho-san, there's only one open seat, and that's in between Hotori-san and Fujisaki-san. Hotori-san, Fujisaki-san, please raise your hands."

I put my hand in the air, as did Tadase. She walked over, and sat down, putting her bag under her desk. I got another peak at her eggs. All I could see was a red and silver one, along with a purple and black shaded one. So she has at least two...

* * *

::AFTER CLASS::

* * *

After class ended, I quietly sneaked away from the guardians, to follow Kagome. I followed her to a small gazebo hidden behind the royal garden, where she sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Fujisaki-kun, I know your there."

I was shocked.

How did she know I was following her?

I stepped out from my hiding place, laughing sheepishly. "H-hi." I said, attempting to act casual.

"Why are you following me?" She saw through and went straight to the point.

"Because, earlier when you ran into me, I noticed you had... eggs?"

She nodded. "And what does that have to do with you?"

I went into the gazebo and sat across from her.

"It has to do with the little chibi characters following you and your little group around, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Those little chibis' are called Shugo Charas. When you make a wish, usually to be reborn or find out something about yourself, they are born. It might take a while for them to hatch, but they will eventually. And, Taisho-san-"

She interrupted. "Call me Kagome."

I nodded. "Kagome-chan, may I ask how many eggs you have?"

"Five."

I choked on air. "Five?" she nodded, and pulled them out, one by one. There were five of them all right.

"Fujisaki-kun, why do I have five, while you only have two?"

Again, I was shocked. "How do you know I have two eggs?"

"I can tell because there's a faint glow, that only I can see, coming from your pocket. That is where they are, correct?"

I looked down to my pocket. I couldn't see any glowing.

"Kagome-chan," I began and saw her look up to stare at my face, "will you come to the royal garden for lunch? It's that building there."

I pointed to it.

"It's where the Guardians hang out, and we can even skip classes, if it's for Guardian duty. I'd also like to invite you to join the Guardians. I'm sure we could find room for one more person, especially someone with five Charas "

She nodded, and a smile appeared on my face.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, let's go then!"

And with that, I dragged her off to the Royal Garden.

* * *

Auroua: Second one finished!


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua: A big thanks to kenzkitty for having the original saved. c:

This is, like, the third time that I have had to correct this. Hopefully third time is the charm.

Kenzykitty: It's quite alright. c: I usually can't get on a computer on a Thursday until after school so that's why it took a couple hours to correct. Thanks for telling me! c:

(Plot Owner: Lilac Wolf)

* * *

Chapter 3: Royal Garden

* * *

( Nagihiko POV )

I tugged Kagome close behind me, my hand still holding on to hers. After reaching the glass door, I opened it and held it long enough for her to walk in.

"Just up these stairs is where we usually meet." I smiled lightly at Kagome, who was looking around in pure awe at the area, before pulling her behind me up the stairs.

Once reaching the top I saw the others look my way. I looked at Kagome, who was now standing beside me, and I couldn't help but chuckle when she gave a timid wave toward the four standing several feet away.

Motioning her to follow me, I walked up towards the others.

"Ohayo minna-san." I smiled, "as you know, this is Taisho, Kagome. I recommend her to join the Guardians." I looked at Tadase, "she has five chara eggs. "

He nodded before walking forward to greet the shy girl beside myself.

"Hello Taisho-san- "

She cut him off much like she had me.

"Call me Kagome please."

He nodded before continuing, "Kagome-san, would you really consider joining the Guardians?"

She nodded quickly, "sure." Kagome tapped her chin, "however, I would like to know more about Shugo Charas and the Guardians."

Tadase nodded, "of course."

I took Kagome's hand and led her forward some more to introduce her to the others, "Kagome-chan, this is Amu-chan, Rima-chan, Hotori-kun, and Yaya-chan." I made sure to motion to each one so she would know who I was talking about.

She smiled brightly and waved, "Ohayo everyone!"

( Normal POV )

Kagome walked beside Nagihiko and sunk into a vacant chair next to him, the others following suit soon after.

"Shugo Chara," Tadase began, "are your would be self(s). Normally, people only have have one but there are some cases when someone could have two, three, or even more."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I have a feeling that there is more to the Guardians than just having a daily tea party."

Tadase sweat-dropped at her words, "of course there is."

"What is it?"

"The Guardians are like the protectors of Heart Eggs." Yaya perked up cheerfully, "we make sure they stay pure."

"Heart Eggs?" Kagome asked, "what are those?"

"Heart Eggs are what your Shugo Chara are before they are born," Nagihiko smiled, "everyone has one. Its just that as you aga it becomes less noticeable."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "why would they need protecting?"

"There are some occasions when the Heart Eggs become tainted, and that is when we are needed." Tadase smiled, "there is a corporation that is using the Heart Eggs, turning them into X-eggs, to attract the Embryo."

Kagome looked confused, "embryo?" She knew what an embryo was, but she didn't think that was the type they were talking about.

"The Embryo is a solid white Heart Egg. It appears in areas where there are huge groups of X-eggs." Nagihiko spoke, "it can grant any wish. "

She nodded. The embryo was like the Shikon no Tama in a way. Her heart lurched at that thought.

Would it end the same way as before?

* * *

Auroua: Done and corrected. c:


	4. Chapter 4

Auroua: Okay, so from now on it will be in normal POV unless mentioned that is has changed. Thanks for reading!

(Plot Owner: Lilac Wolf)

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunite With a Bit of Past?

* * *

Kagome sat in silence, thinking over what she had learned just moments before. The previous night she had asked for the Kami to give her a shot to live her second chance at life but this wasn't what she wanted! She didn't want for it to end the same way.

"Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko asked, "what do you say? Will you join?"

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, her worry shining in her eyes. She thought about it. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea to work with them, this way she could make sure everything worked out in the end. Right?

If she set her mind to it, she could definitely make sure that everything would be fine. After all, she couldn't just run away from this. She couldn't embarrass the memory of her friends' lives because she was worried about something that was highly unlikely in this time and age.

Mind made up, she nodded.

"Yes," Kagome smiled, "I'll do it."

The pinkette, Amu, smiled brightly, "that's wonderful!"

Kagome returned the smile, "if I could ask, what chair will I be?"

Tadase spoke then, "the Black Joker. It is the only chair that would be acceptable."

Kagome nodded at the news, "sounds great!"

"I''ll be more than happy to train you for the Joker job," Amu smiled, "if its okay with you."

Kagome beamed, "I would be ecstatic if you train me. My house or yours?"

Amu tapped her chin, "either will be fine. Maybe we can do it this weekend."

"Deal."

The bell rang loud, signalling lunch was over and it was time for class once more.

"We will have another meeting tomorrow after school to discuss your jobs that Amu-chan will be training you for." Tadase said as he and the others stood.

Bidding each other a goodbye, they each went to the class they were supposed to.

* * *

**::After School::**

(Kagome's POV)

School was finally over and that meant I could finally collect my bearings and leave. I looked towards Nagihiko and Tadase with a smile on my face and waved a goodbye to them before exiting the room.

I had a lot to think about.

First things first; how was I going to manage if something went wrong during this shot? I'm pretty positive I am not allowed anymore do-overs.

But this is a bunch of kids she was thinking about. What could go wrong in an elementary school?

I came to a stop in my walking. Okay, so maybe not the best option of wording. A lot of things could go wrong at his age level. Begin reverted back into a sixth grader, for example.

I shook my head and settled for walking to the park and relaxing a bit before going back to the house where 'Ice Lord' probably was.

(Normal POV)

She sunk to sit down on a vacant bench, watching as younger children ran around playing tag and yawned. She was abnormally tired for it being so late in the day.

"Must come with being a kid again." She murmured before her eyes slid closed and she fell asleep.

A few hours later, almost two hours to be exact, she woke up to the sun going down. She jumped up in shock and took off in a quick sprint, scolding herself for being stupid enough to fall asleep in the park. Who knows what could have happened!

In her quick attempt to get home she had managed to get herself lost and she came to a stop on a high hill so she could take a look around.

She saw no buildings where she was but she did see a boy standing up from the ground. She felt a little bit better that she hadn't been sleeping outside.

(Kagome's POV)

I ran down the hill, calling out to the male that was walking away.

"Excuse me!" I cried, "can you possibly help me for a bit?"

He stopped in his steps and turned to look at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat for a bit. His eyes were _beautiful_. A meld of both purple and blue.

He stared at me for a moment before taking a step towards me.

"Sure," he smirked, "but what will I get in return?"

I tensed the moment he spoke those words and took a step back. Something didn't feel right.

He jumped behind me, winding his arm around my hip as I struggled to get him to move.

"Get away," I growled, "I'll find my way on my own if I have to."

He moved and I saw, in his hands, were two of my Chara eggs. It was the red and silver one and the rainbow one. I narrowed my eyes.

"Give those back to me before I hurt you, creep."

He didn't say anything, but merely started walking away.

I clenched my fist in anger. There was no way that I am going to let him get away with stealing something. And from _me_ no less!

_'Then change that!'_ A voice echoed through her head, '_go from a girl who is timid to a girl who is a fighter! Chara Change!'_

(Normal POV)

Pink streaks appeared on her eyelids and she charged towards him, tackling him across the back and to the ground, knocking the eggs out of his hands.

She stood and glared as he did the same.

"Get lost." Kagome growled, "before I get rid of you."

He held his hands up and Kagome clasped her hand to her mouth when the strips on her eyelids vanished.

What just happened.

Kagome shook her head and turned on her heel, intent on getting home for the night. Upon turning, she froze abruptly, she saw a miniature floating person. She had long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore a light and dark pink kimono with a green skirt and brown sandals.

Memories blurred Kagome's head and tears filled her eyes as the tiny girl brought her hand up in a gentle wave.

"Hello Kagome-chan." She whispered, "how have you been?"

"Sango-chan." Kagome whimpered.

* * *

Auroua: Finally managed to get this one finished. Hope you enjoyed it!

Remember to Review&Fav&Follow


	5. Chapter 5

Auroua: New Chapter!  
I'm enjoying this story. c:

(Plot Owner: Lilac Wolf)

* * *

Chapter 5: Time for Catching up.

* * *

Double take.

That was what Kagome had to do once spotting Sango, shrunken in size, floating two feet from her face.

"It's really you, right?" Kagome asked, not wanting to tear her eyes from the chibi for fear of her vanishing permanently.

"Of course it is!" Sango smiled, "who else?"

Kagome smiled before she began to laugh, "pardon me for not knowing if you were the chibi floating by me."

Sango bristled, "oi! You're one to talk. You're twelve again!"

"I'm still the size of an average human though."

"Your point?" Sango huffed.

"You're the size of my hand _now_."

"Ah, shut up."

Kagome giggled before a thought struck her. She looked at Sango, "hey."

"Yeah?"

"If you were one of my Guardian Characters, does that mean the others are too?"

Sango shrugged, "possibly. It might only be me, just two of us, or it could even be all of us. It just depends on your heart."

Kagome nodded, "but there still is a possibility of, say, Miroku or Shippo?"

Sango nodded, "it's not normal for a female to have a male Chara but it's not impossible."

"So what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that it is not very likely but it can happen."

Kagome smiled, "oh. I can't wait to find out."

Sango pumped her fist into the air, "oh yeah!"

Kagome giggled before wrapping her hand around Sango lightly, "you'll never believe where I live. And who I live with."

Sango raised her eyebrow, "who?"

"Mister McFluffs himself."

Sango's jaw dropped. "No way."

Kagome nodded.

"_Why_?"

Kagome shrugged, "not sure. I know I can't go back to the shrine as a twelve year old. My mom might believe it but my friends would begin to wonder what happened."

"Still." Sango said, "that doesn't explain why you are living with Sesshoumaru."

"I just woke up in a room at his manor the other day." Kagome sighed, "I figure it's better not to ask any questions when it comes to him."

"Wise choice." Sango praised.

Kagome giggled, "lets get home. I have school again tomorrow."

"Oh," Sango smiled, "made any friends yet?"

Kagome nodded with a smile, "yes. They have Charas as well."

"Can't wait to meet them."

Kagome smiled, thinking of the strange group and there equally strange Chara. "You'll like them. They kinda remind me of us."

Sango looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"How they are." Kagome giggled, "they are so mismatched, much like we were."

"Whats the glue that holds them together?"

"Huh?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "don't act like you don't know that you were the glue that held our group together."

"I thought it was our equal hatred for Naraku."

"That was part of it." Sango began to list things off on her fingers, "Shippo began to follow you when the Thunder Brothers were killed, he stayed with you for family and protection. Miroku stayed to make sure you were well protected by Inuyasha, as well for him to break his curse. I stayed to take my revenge on Naraku, but I also stayed because I needed you. You all were like a second family."

Kagome smiled, "aw, how sweet."

Sango rolled her eyes, "so what is the glue that holds that group together?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "I guess the desire to find the Embryo."

"Embryo?" Sango asked, "what?"

"I pretty much had the same reaction when they first mentioned it. To put it simple, it is kinda like the Shikon Jewel. We, the Guardians, are trying to find it before an evil company called Easter does."

Sango nodded, "getting back to our old ways already, eh?"

Kagome giggled, "apparently."

"So..." Sango grinned, "who is all in this group?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "there is Hotori, Tadase and his Chara Kiseki. Mashiro, Rima and her Chara KusuKusu. Yuiki, Yaya and her Chara Pepe. Fujisaki, Nagihiko and he has two Chara, neither of which have hatched yet. And there is Hinamori, Amu and her Charas Ran, Miki, and Suu."

Sango nodded. "Lots of people to meet tomorrow."

"Oh yeah."

"Sounds fun." Sango practically squealed.

Kagome only sweat-dropped.

* * *

A little short, yeah, but at least it's an update. I have been focusing more on my other stories for the week and I noticed that I hadn't updated it in a couple days. I hope this chapter was okay and I hope I got all the errors out.

Remember, reviews make me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Auroua: Chapter 6. I'm really sorry about the extremely long wait. I had some issues with my health and was in and out of the hospital for almost the whole month of June. It was happening in May, just less frequent. While I'm still not in the most perfect condition, I have finally found time to update. Nas Ne Dogonyat is next on my list to be updated. The new chapter for it should be up later today or early tomorrow morning.

Thank you for understanding.

(Plot owner: Lilac Wolf)

* * *

Chapter 6: Nice to See You Again, too... I Think.

* * *

Kagome woke up a little later than usual the next morning. She hurried to get dressed so she could leave. As she left, she called out to Sesshoumaru, allowing him to know she was leaving.

He answered her in another "Hn."

* * *

As she made it to the school, she saw Amu.

"Amu-chan!" She called as she ran over to where the pinkette was walking towards the school. The pinkette came to a stop and turned to face the smaller girl.

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" Amu greeted with a bright smile, "Why are you so late?"

Kagome gave a slight blush. "I have this nasty habit of sleeping in. A lot more than I probably should."

Amu gave a loud laugh.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," Suu smiled as she greeted her, "Amu-chan has that problem, too."

"Shut up!"

Kagome giggled before linking arms with Amu. "It's okay."

Ran and Miki moved to greet Kagome as well before noticing Sango braiding a strand of Kagome's hair. Together, along with Suu, they went to greet her.

"Hello." Suu smiled, lifting the hem of her green dress as she did, "I'm Suu."

"I'm Miki."

"And I'm Ran!"

Sango looked up from her handy work and greeted them as well. "I am Sango."

The group of girls and Charas walked into the school before bidding each other a farewell.

"See you at lunch, Amu-chan!" Kagome called happily over her shoulder and Amu nodded in return.

"Right!"

Hurrying to class so she wasn't late, Kagome got to thinking about her other eggs. She couldn't wait to see who else was in them. Could one really be another of her fallen friends? Snapping from her thoughts, Kagome settled on walking into her class room and sunk down in her seat between Nagihiko and Tadase. She sent them each a happy smile before the teacher walked in and class begun.

* * *

The day had went by slow before it had finally ended and she could go home. The others had met Sango durning lunch. Her and KusuKusu had become fast friends, after she had knocked Kiseki down a peg.

Kagome giggled at that thought before looking at Sango, who was humming under her breath. "Sango-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want to go?

"Hmm..." Sango tapped her chin before pointing her finger in the direction of the woods. "There is something dark over there!"

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened. What could possibly be over there?

"You heard me!" Sango grumbled, "Lets go!"

Kagome took off in a run before she ended up faltering in her steps at the sound of a violin. She took two more steps and peered around the closest tree. A feeling bubbled in her chest, one of unease and worry, as she found herself looking for a similar situation. It reminded her of the times she would catch Inuyasha with Kikyou. But, as she looked around the tree, she found a completely different situation.

In a clearing were many, many black eggs with a white X in the center. In the middle of the eggs was a familiar blue haired male playing a violin.

As she stepped from behind the tree, Ikuto looked up and spotted her. He put the violin by his side and be began to stalk towards her.

* * *

Auroua: Sorry if it is short, this chapter was difficult to get finished. I tried to get it to at least a thousand words but, no such luck. I hope the next won't be as difficult. The next chapter should have another encounter with Ikuto and, also, another one of Kagome's charas will hatch.

Which one will it be? Guesses are welcome. c:


End file.
